1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jetting structure, and, more particularly, to an ink jetting structure having protected connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
In jet printheads includes electrical wiring traces and connection points for supplying electrical current to the printhead components, e.g., heater circuits. Corrosion occurs when moisture and ions in fluids attack the wiring traces or connection points, such as wire bonds, solder connections, and tape automated bonding (TAB) circuit bonds over time. Ionic species and moisture present in ink or left over from manufacturing processes migrate through or under various polymeric coatings (e.g., encapsulants, cover coats, solder masks) to reach the wiring traces and bonds where they chemically attack the metal leading to open circuits. Corrosion is accelerated by temperature and voltage. The electrical wiring traces and connection points most susceptible to ink attack are those on the exposed surface of the printhead, which also may be subjected to mechanical forces, such as contact with a printhead wiper blade.